Gargoyles Land of the Unforgiven Book 1 Unions
by LordFrieza
Summary: Elisa and Goliath are finally together, but with wedding bliss in the air is the world still safe for them?  Takes place after the Goliath Chronicles.


_**Gargoyles: Land of the Unforgiven**_

_**Book I: Unions**_

_**Chapter 1 'Til Death'**_

(Ellis Island New York – March 3rd 1998 – 11:55 PM)

Despite appearances Elisa was nervous. Hell she was more than nervous she was experiencing a range of emotions that she didn't even know existed. She walked slowly with her father down a roll between a group of guests that had literally traveled the globe to get to this event. She looked forward to see the reason she was doing this. Standing at the end of the walk was Goliath. She smiled as she saw him dressed in more than usual torn brown kilt. Somehow Xanatos had managed to get Goliath sized and fitted for an Armani tux, and her husband to be pulled the look off quite well. They finally stood side by side and looked at Oberon as he smirked and brought forth a pair of golden rings.

"We stand here tonight to bring two souls together in the act of marriage. It should be well known that this act is not lightly stepped into, nor is it lightly lived. It is an everlasting test of one's faith, love, and strength both mental and physical, but in the end it is well worth it when the souls joined are destined to be together. In my existence I've barely seen two other souls that belong together as much as Goliath and Elisa Maza." He said as the rings moved forward and attached themselves to the their respective owners.

"From this day forth your souls are united, what one feels the other shall feel. You shall share in joy, sorrow, pain, and pleasure. Let no man attempt to put asunder what Oberon has joined." Oberon said as he stepped back.

"I believe that you may kiss the bride." Came the wooden voice of Owen Burnett.

Smiling the two lovers and now husband and wife kissed deeply, neither hearing the hoots and cheers of the gathered clans before them. Shortly after the wedding the wide arrangement of guests moved into the building that set on Ellis Island for the reception. While Xanatos had rented the Island the 'hatchlings' of Avalon had prepared the reception dinner. Among those that had went through the trouble was Princess Catherine. The elder woman smiled softly at Elise as she and Goliath cut their wedding cake and each fed the other the first piece.

"Tis a lovely affair isn't it my lady?" Tom the Guardian asked as he stood near the Princess.

"It tis. It moves me to see such love blossom." She said softly as she touched his hand.

Off in the distance Brooklyn watched the couple with interest. It was no secret that Elise had feelings for Goliath. He had seen the way they looked at each other, and how to acted around each other when they believed that they would have a private moment. In a way he felt jealous, but was glad to see Goliath happy. He turned and started to walk out when a hand touched him.

"Excuse me…" A soft voice said.

He turned to see a human, but she looked different. She was tall for a human easily standing over six and a half feet. Her build was athletic, but on her it was more than fitting it actually accented her very femininity. She smiled at him and for a moment it appeared that the entire world simply brightened. And when she batted her rich green eyes he was gone.

"Uhhh… okay…" he said as he tried to find his voice.

"I was wondering if I may sit with you." She stated.

"Sure." He said.

"It was a lovely ceremony. I believe that they are going to be a happy couple. Oh where are my manors… I'm Katie, Katie B. Hilda." Katie said as reached out to shake Brooklyn's hand.

_She's being nice, and running in fear. This is a step in the right direction. Okay Brook don't screw this up._ He thought as he shook her hand.

"Don't talk much do you?" She aked

"Sorry, I… I'm just not use to having anyone outside of the clan and Elisa to talk to." He said simply.

"Well we'll have to change that. Is it true that you and the others watch over the people at night?" She asked.

"Yes, it's part of who we are. A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than he can stop breathing the air… Sorry that's something that was taught to us from the time we could walk, but it's the truth." He said as he looked at her.

"Hmmm… Sounds similar to what I do." Katie said.

"Really, what do you do?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm a guard, but I think that we should stir away from our 'work' for the moment. This is the first time for me to be in New York, and I would like to be shown the sights. If you feel up to it maybe you can escort me." She said as her green eyes shimmered.

"I… I'd love to." He said.

"Cool, it's a date. Let's say tomorrow, an hour after sunset. I'll meet you on top of the Trump Tower." She said as she got up.

After looking at her for so long he finally got a look at her hair and marveled at how red it was. It was almost as if her hair was blood red, and the ease in which it moved nearly hypnotized him.

"So who's your friend?" Lex asked as he elbowed Brooklyn.

"Katie… I have a date tomorrow." Brooklyn said.

"Wow… First Goliath and now you." Lex said as he smirked and shoveled a piece of cake into his mouth.

_**AN: Katie is going be very important to the story. And a silver monkey to the one who guesses who she really is. This story is going to be mainly about Goliath and Elisa, but Brooklyn and his new found friend is going to have a few chapters as well. **_


End file.
